This chrysanthemum plant was discovered by me in 1972 as a seedling of unidentified parentage growing among random pollinated plants of the outdoor garden type in my breeding grounds at Westfield-Working, Surrey, England, and because of its apparently advantageous floral and growth characteristics, I propagated this plant at my aforesaid breeding grounds by cuttings from the original plant. My observations of the cultivar so produced indicated that the distinctive characteristics of the original plant had been retained and successive generations of the cultivar, propagated by vegetative cuttings at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, have demonstrated that these characteristics are firmly fixed. Also, extensive testing of this cultivar for greenhouse potted plant culture as well as for use as an outdoor garden plant has shown this plant to have commercial merit and as a result, this plant is now being propagated by vegetative cuttings and grown at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla., with favorable results.